


Ratios and Relevance

by wyomingnot



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You are being watched.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The government has a secret system, a machine that spies on you every hour of every day.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I know because I built it.</i>
</p>
<p> <br/>For the MI6 Cafe Teamwork Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratios and Relevance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ratios and Relevance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431437) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



> For the MI6 Cafe Teamwork Challenge, I worked with the awesome dhampir72. We both love the show Person of Interest and thought it would be fun to make a 00Q AU. No previous knowledge of the show is necessary.
> 
> And yes, I completely copy/pasted summary and this note. ;) I'm posting the vid separately now as I feel it's wrong to somehow get credit for dhampir72's fabulous story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, dhampir72, for the chance to do this collaboration! :)
> 
> (this is what happens when you get your nerve to actually approach that author whose work you love and go ahead and ask to collaborate even though you think they don't even know who you are) :)
> 
> Meanwhile, [I'm on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/). (and so is [dhampir72](http://dhampir72.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
